Blood Puppy
by littlewilkins
Summary: Kaiba has always picked on Joey, but what happens when someone else picks on and hurts his puppy? Will this be the beginning of a nightmare or could it possible lead to a dream come true?


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Warnings:** rated M (violence, language, yaoi)

**Pairing: **KaibaxJoey

**Other Characters: **YugixYami, TristanxTea, DukexRyo, MokubaxNoah

So I thought I was going to make this just one long story, but I felt I could add so much more so I'm doing chapters.

This is also my first Yu-Gi-Oh story... I have high hopes for it... I hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I yawned after a long school day and tossed my books in my locker that I won't need for the weekend. I closed the door and picked up my briefcase, before turning to head out the door.

"Have a nice weekend" Yugi waved as I passed by.

I nodded toward the petite boy and his taller spiky haired twin, Yami.

The burnet received two more goodbyes from Tea and Tristan who smiled as they headed toward the two love birds.

I gave a low chuckle as I took my time walking across the long hallway thinking about Yugi's gang. Though in the beginning I thought they were a bit strange, they were really nice people who cared for one another.

Suddenly I stopped walking, something was different…

I did the same thing everyday… I would pass the two love doves (though Yami would kill me if I ever called him that), sometimes have small talk with Tea and Tristan, and then…

I looked around, then behind me and watched as the happy gang left, but…

Usually I would pass that blonde and I couldn't resist picking on him, and we'd end up in a small fight, were I'd end up leaving that little puppy huffing as I walked off.

Kaiba smiled and the thought, but frowned again as he still didn't see the blonde.

It bothered him, but what could he do, he didn't know where he was. So Kaiba continued walking out the door.

* * *

My head slammed into the locker and I cried out in pain. I glared angrily at the large boy who had just shoved me into the gym locker. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, I could have easily taken all three of them, at least enough to get away… but I was already sore and tried.

"He's no fun" grumbled the large boy.

"He's just some city slicker pansy" another chuckled.

I growled and tried to hit him, but a punch in the guts had me crumbling to the floor.

"Come on Nick" the large one begged like a starving lion "can we just finish him now"

The third man appear from the dark, he squatted down beside me and grabbed my chin. I tried to pull away, but I had no strength left.

"Hmmm" hard black eyes stared down at the blonde boy "he's no good"

He stood up "have your fun" and he started to walk away "but don't kill him… yet"

The two boys nodded and turned the wicked grins toward me.

They blind folded me and let me just sit there in suspense for who knows how long.

And then I felt it… long… sharp… deep… cuts… running down my body.

I screamed and was met with dark chuckles as they told me no one could hear me.

I cried out and struggled, but it only made it worse.

It was all over, this was the end of me… I didn't even get to say good bye…

I thought about Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ryo… and Kaiba…

My heart ached, I would miss my friends… but Kaiba I would never get to tell him, would he even want to know…

Suddenly I heard a crash and the trails off death stopped. I strained to listen to what was happening around me, it sounded like fighting. I heard yelling and scurrying of feet.

"Joey" I heard a familiar voice cry.

I felt strong soft hands pulling at the blind covering my eyes. I blinked my eyes and when they adjusted to the light I gasped.

Kaiba was bent over my broken body, concern and worry the only emotions on his face.

"Kaiba…" I rasped.

"Shhh don't talk" he whispered looking over my body.

He was here… he saved me… he was worried… he cared about me…

"Kaiba" I cried out feeling the pain increase, I was losing too much blood.

"You're going to be ok" he said turning back to me "they're on their way"

I gulped, I didn't think I was going to make it… but I wanted to tell him.

"Kaiba…" a bloody arm reached up and touched his soft face.

Those crystal blue eyes stared back at me "I just…" I coughed "wanted you to know…"

But before I could finish, I felt a warm soft pair of lips against mine.

"Don't worry" he said pulling away "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore"

And with that I passed out.

* * *

I wanted so much to hear those words spoken from those sweet lips to me, but I wanted him to know his feelings were returned before he passed out.

The burnet sighed and brushed his hand against the blonde's cheek. Noticing the still slightly growing red puddle beneath them, Kaiba knew he didn't have much time.

He yanked his white gravity defining coat off and wrapped it around his hopefully soon to be boyfriend.

With that done, he gently picked the boy up. Since he was so limp he rested the blonde's head against his chest, and with that he headed as quickly as he could out the door.

Kaiba squinted his eyes against the sun as he stepped out and walked over to the awaiting car.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes closed, not wanting to wake up. I was sore… more than usually. I wondered why… and why was it so quiet?

I spared a glance around me, but suddenly my eyes snapped open as I realized I wasn't in my room… but then where was I?

Joey tried lifting himself up, but cried out as pain shot through his body.

The door to the room opened and a tall burnet walked in, closing the door behind him softly.

"Joey"

The blonde forced his eyes open, as he tried to hold back the whimpers of pain.

He took in the sight of the cold hearted CEO standing before him… and then he remembered, remembered everything.

Joey let out a whimper from not only the pain in his body, but from the thoughts of what had happen the other day.

He felt the bed dip and warm arms pulled him carefully into the other man's lap.

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Too much had happened, not just from yesterday, but from his whole life.

Kaiba brushed the wounded boy's tears away and placed a warm loving kiss on his lips.

Though Joey truly didn't want to now, he fell back asleep in the other boy's protective hold.

* * *

I felt his body loosen and sighed as he yet again fell asleep when I kissed him.

"Hmmm Joey" I whispered in his ear "you got to stop doing that"

I carefully moved so I leaned against the backboard of the bed, while Joey still rested in my lap.

**~about two hours or so later~**

I woke to a sharp pain in my back, I hadn't meant to nod off like this.

I yawned and suddenly felt a soft hand on my face.

Kaiba glanced down, and emerald blue eyes met golden brown ones.

I smirked "Awake?"

"Yeah" he smiled back.

"I'm afraid to kiss you again" I let out a soft chuckle.

When I received a confused look, it only made me laugh more "the last two times I kissed you, you fell asleep"

"Hmmm" he thought "isn't it supposed to be the other way around.

"Not for you" I shrug and decided to steal another kiss from him.

When my lips met his, I felt his fragile arms wrap around my neck, deepening the kiss.

I trailed my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance… he happily opened his mouth slightly. Our tongues battled for dominance, I smirked and pulled away for air after I won yet another battle with him.

Kaiba trailed his fingers across Joey flushed cheeks, and leaned down for one more kiss.

Sighing, he rested his head against the board, nothing more need to be said… for now.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review and tell me whether you like it or not, thanks. XD


End file.
